


No More Alarm Clocks (Regressuary Day 18)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Bucky, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character A is always grumpy in the mornings, so Character B tries waking them up with cuddles instead of their alarm.Tony doesn't like waking up. Bucky has a plan.





	No More Alarm Clocks (Regressuary Day 18)

            The only thing harder than getting Tony to bed is getting Tony out of bed.

            It’s like he only remembers how comfy his bed is until he’s in it, and once he’s in it, he never wants to get out.

            There a few things on this planet worse than a pouty, overtired Tony, and Bucky would still rather deal with those than with Tony. When his alarm goes off, Tony has a habit of whining, burrowing into his covers, and refusing to come out until someone comes to get him out by force. Even then, if he’s still feeling small, there are bound to be a few tears before he’s finally up.

            Which is why Bucky has a plan this time around.

            He opens the door, sliding his feet against the carpet. Despite the sunlight streaming in through his blinds, Tony sleeps away. His pacifier had slipped out of his mouth sometime during the night, so it lays beside his pillow.

            Bucky takes the time to pluck it from its spot and place it on Tony’s nightstand before continuing. Tony has a big day ahead of him.

            Bucky reclines against Tony’s bed. Tony jolts, his entire body going tense. Bucky shushes him.

            “Just me, darlin’.” Bucky says. “Just Bucky.”

            Tony immediately goes lax, his fists curling into Bucky’s T-shirt. His eyes are already drifting shut again.

            “Five more minutes, hon.” Bucky tells him.

            With a hum of contentment, Tony nods.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
